


phony yoo kangmin and stubborn ju yeonho (eventually) fall in love

by lovelining



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Highschool AU, M/M, it's for the lack of fanfics, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelining/pseuds/lovelining
Summary: Sometimes your enemy is the boy who is in love with you and it's only shy when he is with yous and as result you misundertood everything and think the worst about him but someday eventually you will know and feel the same, at least that happen to ju yeonho.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon, Hong Minchan/Jo Gyehyeon, yoo kangmin/ju yeonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, no one and i mean no one shipps these two (not me lol) but i had this idea stuck in my head and nobody writes for this fandom and i went yolo.  
> Idk their dynamic it's underappreciate they love each other a lot but also love to bicker akf also we don't appreciate sassy yeonho and shy kangmin a lot (if you find this too ooc let me know so i cant stop being delulu) so this fic was done for that.  
> General character information bc i messed everything. Yeonho and Yongseung are best friends since they were children, Yongseung is a mathlete here, they are second years with Gyehyeon who is from a different class but is in music club with yeonho. Gyehyeon is Dongheon's stepbrother. Dongheon, Minchan and Hoyoung are third years, Dongheon and Hoyoung are in the dance club together and Hoyoung and Minchan are in the same class and are best friends since freshman year, Minchan is recently the school counsil's president (thanks beautiful x in rtk stage) and likes to edit videos/films. Kangmin is a 1st year and is in the dance club with Hoyoung and Dongheon. Hoyoung lives near Yeonho.  
> All explained i want to say english isn't my first language so correct my grammar mistakes pls, i don't put a lot about schoolar life bc i am lazy, this might be so inaccurate.  
> If you leave a comment i will read them happily

How Ju Yeonho met the person he despite the most even when he had any reason for? The day they meet it was in Gyehyeon’s birthday party, how they did get there? Yeonho was a friend and club mate in music club of Gyehyeon and Kangmin was clubmate of Gyehyeon’s brother in dance club that was the only connection the two boys had before that day, the first impression was forgettable for Yeonho he thought Kangmin was a cute but shy kid that day he met other people too.

For Kangmin, he fell for Yeonho when he heard he singing “love battery” in the karaoke, the older had a good voice and funny personality also he liked his shiny eyes and his snuggle teeth they were very unique, he liked so much everything about him but Kangmin was for sure a shy kid, he didn't know how to act when he was around. When the new friendship clique was made aka music club’s Yeonho and Gyehyeon, dance club’s Dongheon, Hoyoung and kangmin and top students Minchan and Yongseung gathered together Kangmin keep away from Yeonho as much as possible,. He wanted to be so cool for him at the same time he didnt know how so the easier for Kangmin’s heart and sanity was avoiding any conversation with him.

Yeonho was not the most intuitive person in earth that was a fact, his stubborn mind concluded that Kangmin must hate him and also was a false for acting cute with the others and coldly with him, Yeonho couldn't understand why, did he say something that bother kangmin? or was he bored? He alwasy wondered but didn't know how to address the situation with the dark hair boy. Not knowing exactly why he was being left him behind only made his resentment grow and that’s why he was explaining to his best friend (and secret crush) Yongseung why he dont want to go to the dance competence the next month outside the city whre their dance club friendw will participate.

“Yeonho Kangmin doesn't hate you”was all Yongseung said after Yeonho explained all the situations Kangmin avoided him, he loved the guy but this time he crossed the line

“Then what does he avoid me”

“He is just shy”when Yongseung saw Yeonho's “i cant belive you” face and continued “if he really hates you he was going to tell someone in the gang”

“He doesn't want anyone of you thinking bad of him, it's simple, i thought you were the smart one”

“ _I am the smart one_ thinking that way is too much despite what do you think about Kangmin, i know he's an honest person”

Yeonho was going to answer but he saved his words and put his “whatever” face he couldn't believe not even yongseung thinks he was right

“Besides you should go at least for Dongheon and Hoyoung, you know this is their last competition before collage we should give them our support”

“Yeah”

Yeonho almost lost himself in Yongseung’s tender face the place he where always find comfortable that will call home when a voice broke the moment

“hey, how are you?” Asked a Yoo Kangmin out of nothing, Yeonho’s look the other way feeling his face turning red both of embarrassment and annoyed, out of all moments Yoo Kangmin has to appear right now

“Good and you? Are you excited for the movie today?” Asked Yongseung politely

Today the gang agreed to go to the cinema but the plan was kinda dead now, Minchan cancelled bc he had to do something with the school counsil, Dongheon was sick (so did Gyehyeon) and Hoyoung was going to take care of him. Only Yongseung, Yeonho and Kangmin hadn't ditched the plan Yeonho was hoping Kangmin wouldn't wanted to go without Hoyoung and Dongheon to go alone with Yongseung.

“Yes i am so excited to watch spiderverse 2”

“me too Kangmin, let’s see each other in the afternoon”

-o-

This afternoon Yeonho was very happy to go to cinema even if kangmin goes he doesn't spend so much time with yongseung anymore since he was preparing hard for the math comepetence. He could ignore Kangmin and his phoniness that was he thinking when he took a seat in the cinema’s caffeteria hoping for the other too arrive soon he checked his phone and still quiet

Gays gc

**My bff (brocoli friend forever)** : I apologize i can't go to the movies today something happen with my mom i deeply apologize

Yeonho frozes at his phone, this was worst case scenario, he decided the best was to leave as soon as possible and leave a message with a fake excuse but then Kangmin arrived to the cinema, everything went downhill.

“Hi”he said shyly “Am i late?”

Yeonho breathed, this was really worst case scenario.

“No, let’s buy the tickets and the popcorn”

“What happend to Yongseung?”

“He had a problem he couldn't come, it’s on the gc”

Kangmin face darkened “same” was all Yeonho thought. Even if he disliked kangmin he wanted to watch spiderverse movie more so he didnt care they were going to the cinema besides they didn'tt had to talk to each other.

The film went quite well they made everything in agreement but it made obviously they weren't friends Kangmin only said yes to everything Yeonho said but he couldn't care less all he wanted now was watch the spiderman movie. But something weird happen when Yeonho was going to grab popcorn Kangmin did too so accidentally they touched their hands Kangmin couldn't move away his hand and blushed at least was what Yeonho think he saw

“Mm sorry” was what Yeonho said and moved his hand Kangmin said somehting but he couldn't hear it and instead went to put his focus in the film.

When the movie ended, they waited for everything to leave first.

“That was a great movie, i think my favorite” said Kangmin very excited and happily , Yeonho could understand for a moment why he was so endearing for the other guys he was very cheerful and bright

“I think spiderverse 1 was better but i think i need a rewatch to verify it”

“We should do that” Kangmin went quiet like he said something wrong “with everyone of course”

“Of course” said Yeonho scrolling his eyes he remembered why he didn't like Kangmin, why he was sudden like this maybe he remembered that Yeonho wasn’t exactly pretty or popular

“Bye Kangmin see you” he said coldly hoping his word would cut as bad as he felt

“Bye Yeonho, i had a nice day with you”

Walking from home Yeonho was thinking what all did mean but honestly he was thinking more of the spiderman movie.

When he arrived home he practiced with his guitar and the song he was going to sing in the musical fest of the end of the year, he noticed he had some messages.

**Bff (broccoli friend forever)** : Hi sorry for not going to the movies i hope you had a great time with your arch nemesis.

**Yoo Kangmin** : Thank you for today

He still quiet in thinking what message answer first, there was something oddly about the two of them.

**Me:** don't worry yongs i hope your mother is okay and the movie was good

**Me:** You’re welcome but for what?

**Bff (broccoli friend forever):** she is great now i really wanted to see it

**Yoo Kangmin:** For everything, i really wanted to see the movie and you were the only one who came to the cinema

This was weird, anyway he was going to sleep.

-

Bae Hoyoung was a blond guy who lived near yeonho’s house when they two became friends for being related to Lee brothers they started walking to home together everyday after scool, Yeonho liked Hoyoung a lot he was friendly and easy going sometimes a little too nagger but not something he couldn't stand. When the music club activities ended sometimes he arrived to the dance club to see if Hoyoung had finished yet to walk home together. That day he arrived to the principal salon and there was only Hoyoung and Kangmin, Kangmin was dancing and Hoyoung was observing his moves. As much as it was painful to admit Yoo Kangmin was good, he was a really good dancer his moves were really smooth and sharp when it needed to be and also had good facial expressions.

“Very good”said Hoyoung “It’s a good number for the final competition”

“Yeonho”was all Kangmin said in a whisper

“um hi, yes you dance good Kangmin” was the awkward answer Yeonho replied when he was grabbing his hair.

Kangmin turn around and picked his bag, weirdly with all his face red

“See you tomorrow hoyoung” he said while speed walking.

Hoyoung was as surprised by the previous event as yeonho “let’s go home”.

-o-

“So dongheon stills ill? Damn that flu is powerful”

“Yes but also that man is stupidly stubborn and doesn’t want to get a shot, sometimes i really hate him”

“you don't” teased Yeonho

“Of course no but i want him in the studio as soon as possible so we can practice our duo, there are only 2 weeks left to the dance competition”

“Oh right i hope everything goes well”

“yeah what about you Yeonho how is Yongseung” Hoyoung loved annoying people specially Yeonho after his boyfriend Dongheon.

“Ask him not me”said Yeonho trying not to be annoyed with an annoying voice.

“You know what i mean, why hadn't you tell him how you feel?”

“I don't want to ruin our friendship, i know he doesn't like me the same way he only likes maths and rubik cubes”

“C’mon Yongseung is human too he sure has feeling for people also no good friendship is ruined for confessed to another person believe me”

“How did you know that?”

“Personal experience kiddo”

“I thought you and Dongheon were an enemies to lovers”

“Don't say it like that, first of all we were rivals not enemies and yes it isn’t about Dongheon”

Yeonho went blank for a moment before the thought process.

“Minchan?”

“Yeah he confessed to me the last year and look at us we are still best friends!”

“Minchan confessed to you”

“don’t act like it’s something incredible i am handsome”

“Is he okay with Dongheon being your boyfriend?”

“Of course, i am not gonna lie at the start things were specially awkward because Heoni confessed me a week after but we missed our friendship more and we got back together as always our friendship is more important”

“Are you sure he is okay?”

“Dam Yeonho i am not insensitive, i asked him and still ask him also i don't go out with only Heoni and him i always make sure of that, besides i think he likes Gyehyeon now”

“Wait what”

“Last week when we had a movies night date at Heoni and Gyehyeon’s house Minchan was there saying Gyehyeon offered to help him with the editing of his most recent film”

“Only the two of them”

“Only the two of them, right when i teased him about it he seemed nervous though i don't know how Gyehyeon feels about Minchan he always has this unreadable bitch face maybe you could know because you are his friend”

“I need the two of them together and i think i couldnt tell”

When Yeonho realized they were in their street parted to his home

“Bye Hoyoung see you tomorrow”

He went to sleep that night wondering if he could be like minchan being rejected by his best friend and watching him falling in love with another person, he didn't think he could.


	2. chp2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kangmin is a disney princess and Hoyoung his fairy godmother meanwhile Yeonho is an asshole and is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi the second chapter is here. MM i am not sure but i will try this fic to be 4 chapters long (if i can before i start my uni semester)  
> Any review is welcome.

After the movie date with Yeonho, Kangmin was confused and disappointed in himself, his crush hated him that was for sure. He wished that wasn't the case, he wished he could be friends with him like he was with everyone in their group . He knows being distant and avoiding him wouldn’t work but when he got too close he always felt so overwhelmed because how can he impress Yeonho? He didn’t have a lot of things to offer aside from being pretty, he wished he could be so much for his crush. 

Maybe it was the time for asking for advice from his certified spiritual guide through highschool, Bae Hoyoung. They were practicing now that the classes were over, Dongheon had to clarify something with a teacher because of the days he didn’t attend school for being sick so it was just the two of them the other members of the club usually arrived later, the young dancer was grateful for the moments of privacy.

“Hoyoung, can i ask you something’”

“You, are already doing it but i will like to answer everything”

“How did Dongheon and you get together?”

Hoyoung flushed at the answer, Kangmin knew how much he loved his boyfriend and how cute his reactions about him always were.

“Well, we met here in the club at first we kinda disliked each other because we wanted to be the best dancer i guess i started to like him when he made sure the competition will wait for me to arrive, i was late because i forgot my id at home, that got me at surprise, we got closer and that’s it i think”

“that’s really sweet of you” smiled Kangmin shyly 

“If you forgot the part when we were petty rivals, yes it’s what is the sudden interest in how yoy gay parents met?”

“I had a crush on someone but i don’t know how to get close to him, i think he hates me”

“Yeonho doesn’t hate you, Kangmin”

Kangmin was caught of surprise, how did hoyoung knew?

“How do you know?”

“I think you are pretty obivous if you have a bit of intuition plus i know you better than anyone else”

“If he doesn’t hate me, why when I am around he seems so annoyed?”

“Because he is dumb and thinks you hate him”

“HE THINKS I HATE HIM’” Kangmin was so surprised, this was a twisted fate, he only wanted to kiss and make Yeonho happy he couldn’t hate him and now the vocalist was there thinking that of him

“Well to be honest Yeonho isn’t the most brilliant person and you kind of avoid him”

Kangmin could cry, he knew being shy wasn’t a good thing but this was stupid. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I can help you to be close to him, i was only waiting for you to ask”

“Really? could you help me to get close to Yeonho so he stops thinking i hate him?”

“Yes, but you had to break your insecurity wall that’s on you, i only can make you two hang out together”

Kangmin smiled and hugged Hoyoung in a very enthusiastic way, almost making Hoyoung fall.

Then, Lee Dongheon entered the room, he was very strict in the practice room making sure everyone followed discipline, that was why he was the leader of the club.

“Hey you two, i went for 15 minutes and you didn’t start to practice, the competition is so close, you shouldn’t waste the time”

“Okay tiger” hoyoun smirked to his boyfriend and suddenly, the dance club president went all red. Disgusting, Kangmin thought. 

-0-

That afternoon after practicing hard for the song festival at the end of the semester, Yeonho went to the dance club like he always did hoping he can walk home with Hoyoung to tell him something Yongseung did today. Today Yongseung texted Yeonho about getting lunch together . Recently ,they haven’t done it in a while because the two of them were really busy with their extracurricular activities so it caught Yeonoh out of surprise that his friend asked him to meet in their free time.

They met in the school garden, Yongseung was really cute that day with his blonde hair pushed back. “Hey,” said Yongseung, asking him to sit next to him. The talk was normally as it always went, they shared their lunch their mothers had respectively prepared for them (Yeonho always brought desserts and Yongseung more healthy food) Yeonho knew Yongseung too well to be surprised of the actions of the young one but today was different. 

“We should go to the cinema on the weekend. I really want to go with you” Yeonho almost choked on his chocolate milk. Could this be the awaited day when Yongseung feels the same? 

“Do you think everyone will be available?”

“No, i mean just the two of us”

He was going to faint, this was a dream but he should stay calm maybe he just mean this in best friend date.

“Sure, we talk about this later the break is almost over”

There was about 10 minutes left but he might explode for the emotion. It wasn’t the first time they were going out just the two of them but it hasn't happened in a while and Yonseung was never like this.

Yeonho was excited to tell everything to Hoyoung he entered the dance club running

“Hoyoung”

“Hello”said Hoyoung “Before we leave, Kangmin is coming with us, i am going to help him study for english before his final exam”

Ah right Kangmin.

-0-

The walk home that day wasn’t the most pleasant for Yeonho, he didn’t want Kangmin to listen to him over freaking for Yongseung’s action, no that he was afraid Kangmin could tell the truth to Yongseung he just wished he wasn't with them. Worst part was that Kangmin this time was actually talking to him, like he was saying “I am here to annoy you” 

“Are you practice for the end of school festival, what songs will you sing”

He didn’t remember another time when Kangmin was very talkative to him and he kinda just answered with yes or no

“Yeonho being kind with Kangmin won’t kill you,” Hoyoung said coldly. Now Yeonho was embarrassed he maybe went too far , his senior had called him out. 

“I am sorry Kangmin, it’s just i feel so nervous about the singing festival”

“Yeah, don’t worry i am fine” sadly replied Kangmin.

“Good luck study for your english exam”

They arrived at Yeonho house, when he left Kangmin started to weep quietly, Hoyoung hugging him.

“I am sorry, I didn’t know he was going to be in jerk mood, come to my house for real i am gonna treat you with ice cream”

-o-

When the two of them were in Hoyoung’s bedroom watching a Disney movie and with chocochips ice cream, Kangmin dared to speak again.

“He really hates me” whispered Kangmin

“Look, I know Yeonho and despite his attitude today i am sure something happened to him. I am just waiting for him to text me about it explaining it”

Kangmin just nodded, he trusted Hoyoung with his whole being but he didn't have a hope anymore. Maybe the best thing to do was to forget about his feelings for Yeonho and move on. 

“I have a doubt, why do you like him? is for his cute smile?

“Mm everything? i don’t know i like his voice, he is such a good singer and also is super funny. I think i fell for him when we were playing uno at Gyehyeon’s party and he didn't listen to you all and let me win that round”

Hoyoung chuckled and stroked Kangmin’s forehead 

“Such a disney princess for falling for a guy the first day you met him, at least Yeonho is a nice guy, well most of the time”

“I like him a lot, Hoyoung”

“I am going to help you my kid, consider me your gay fairy godmother”

They were laughing when Hoyoung’s sister knocked on the door.

“Hoyoung, Minchan’s here” told his older sister.

“Tell him to come here”

Minchan appeared at the door, he was a long boy with broad shoulders, his hair were cute curls also with big pretty eyes. He always was wearing hoodies outside school because he was lazy to put other things.

“Wow, i am lucky i found two”

“Kangmin needed help to his english exam and that’s why we are watching frozen” 

Minchan chuckled “Right, well both of you are invited to go to the premiere of my short film at my house this weekend” 

Minchan landed them the invitations that said the place and the date. 

“Why didnt just text in the gc?” Hoyoung started with a poker face, Minchan was the definition of extra.

“Because my mom made invitations for you, and i would be busy the rest of the week so i decided do it now, bam”

“What about the others?”

“I will give it to them in school, well i shall go see you tomorrow in school Hoyoung, you Kangmin study hard”

“I will, student council's president”

Frozen was almost over when Hoyoung received a text from Yeonho

 **Ju Yeonho:** Sorry. Something happened with Yongseung that left me sensitive. I think he might like me back :-)

Well maybe Hoyoung’s plan and Kangmin’s feelings were about to be crashed but Yeonho will be happy.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The film projection party and kissing someone's forehead as a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to my psychologist and he told me to keep writting so yeah blame him. This chapter is so bad, it's my laptop's fault because it refuses to work. Anyways please leave me a review throw me tomatoes i don't care

Yeonho was in the music club practicing with his friend Gyehyeon for the festival. Gyehyeon had red hair and a mole under his left eye, everyone said he was a quiet guy, he didn’t talk anything more of the needed to and he liked to sassy reply to anyone and enjoyed annoying anyone, his club mate Yeonho wasn’t the exception. 

“Are you going to dedicate your song for the song festival to Yongseung?”

“Shut up and practice” Yeonho replied

Gyehyeon chuckled and realized Yeonho was quiet today, too quiet.

“Is something wrong? you are quiet today i am grateful but intrigued”

“Nothing really” Yeonho loved Gyehyeon truly he was one of his best friends but he didn't want any romantic advice from him, heck he didn’t even know if Gyehyeon had like someone in the past, “what about you?”

“Me? Nothing i think i am kinda stressed for the homework i had to do for the days i didn't go to school, it’s dongheon’s fault”

“Don't be bad with your brother”

“Stepbrother and i am not bad i am just realistic, poor Hoyoung i hope he doesn't get sick for visiting him when he was ill but thats happen when you are dumb in love”

“Damn did someone break your heart?”

“No, i am the one breaking hearts” Gyehyeon winked at Yeonho. Suddenly someone entered the room.

“Hi school council president” teased Gyehyeon in an annoying voice.

“I come here just as hong minchan to invite to two of you two the premiere of my film this weekend”

“Why didnt just text in the gc?” Yeonho said obviously minchan was the definition of extra.

“Funny how Hoyoung and you made the same questions, my mom made invitations and because i want and can"

“Awesome, we will be there” said Gyehyeon with a smirk and Minchan answered with a big smile, the dumbass was in love with the cold bitch face prince.

“That would be great, and specially because i couldn't do this film without you” Minchan said so smooth, Yeonho could choke, this was ridiculous

“Enough for that, you said thank you enough and it’s my pleasure i also accomplished my dream to be an actor”

“Get a room” said Yeonho, he couldn’t take this anymore

“When you kiss Yongseung in a tree”

“BAD!”

"I am leaving now, good luck main vocals of this highschool" Said Minchan, Yeonho was so hurt when Minchan didn't defend him from Gyehyeon's attack. 

-o-

After practicing hard for his song for the song festival "Stuck with you" by Justin Bieber and Ariana Grande, he waited for Hoyoung outside the dance club. He didn't want to see Kangmin today. He was so embarrassed for his behavior yesterday, maybe that was the reason Kangmin didn't talk to him. But he did appear outside the door.

"Um hi, Hoyoung is talking with Dongheon. I wouldn't wait if I were you" said Kangmin quietly.

Right sometimes Hoyoung will stay longer to practice with Dongheon or just to make out with him in the dance floor which Yeonho has unfortunately see with his own eyes (Hoyoung said it was an accident and that they weren’t kissing in the floor whatever the kink stuff the two of them had, Yeonho didn't want to know)

"Kangmin" said Yeonho making eye contact "Sorry about yesterday, I was stressed for the song festival, let me treat you with an ice cream please" He was so ashamed, even though he disliked Kangmin he didn't have a right to be unkind to him.

Kangmin reactioned in shock, this caught him out of surprise. Making his heart beat faster, his crush had asked him out!

"Of course, thank you"

**Ju Yeonho** : Kangmin said you were with Dongheon so we are going for an ice cream for my bad behavior yesterday, remember this is a school.

"Well this worked better than i thought" said Hoyoung out loud after taking a break for practicing hard for the dance competiton.

"What are you talking about? We still made mistakes and lost the tempo" Dongheon was drinking water.

"Nothing. Come here and kiss me"

-o-

They went to the baskin robins close to school, Yeonho didn’t remember aside from going to the cinema last week, spending time alone with Kangmin. Maybe that was the reason they weren’t friends because he didn't try to be close before.

“I come here a lot with Hoyoung and Donngheon, Hoyoung likes ice cream a lot" said Kangmin breaking the silence

“Yeah, what about you? Do you like ice cream?” This was such a dumb question but he didn’t know how to make a conversation with the younger boy.

“Yes, thank you for inviting me”

They keep quiet while eating the ice cream this wasn’t as awkward as the cinema last week, Yeonho hated the silence but he hated making dumb questions more.

“Could you accompany me to the train station near here? i always go with Dongheon and Gyehyeon, i don’t want to go alone and it’s late”

“Of course”

They walked quietly, Yeonho had to pay a lot of attention on the streets because he didn’t remember how to come back to his house. 

“Are you going to Minchan’s film premier this weekend?” Asked Kangmin

“I don’t know i had already made plans”

“What are you going to do?”

“Yongseung and i are going to the cinema i think”

“Yongseung would love going to Minchan’s premier i think”

Yeonho laughed quietly, how can this child be so naive?

“Hey, did i say something funny?” Kangmin sounded a little irritated this time

“Nothing, maybe you are right”

They arrived at the train station and Yeonho was ready to go to this house but Kangmin called him.

“Yeonho, i want to be your friend”

Yeonho had a surprised face, what could this mean?

“We are friends, Kangmin. Take care”

He left knowing that was a lie. 

-o-

Hoyoung felt like mean girls’ phone scene but with the technology of these days, his phone was being bombarded with a lot of messages from different chats.

_ [Gays gc] _

**Channie:** so everybody is going to my film projection yaiih

**Gye** : is it gonna be just us or are you inviting other pretty people too?

Channie: I invited some people to the student's Council but i don't have any pretty friends, you had to comfort with me :-)

**Honey** : Stop with the flirting, there are other people in this gc

**Channie:** Right, Mr. of Bae

  
  


**Ju Yeonho** : Well Thanks to Minchan, Yongseung digged our date, ig it’s important

**Kangminie:** Yeonho said we’re friends, why can't I be close with him?

All complaints nobody asking how he was

**Honey.** Sorry for being rough today

**Honey** : I mean in the dance practice-

And his idiot boyfriend thinking he was so smooth.

-o-

The weekend arrived and everyone was excited for different reasons.

Some people like Dongheon, Yongseung, Gyehyeon were excited because they were going to a friend's house and had a great night. Yeonho and Kangmin were thinking they may make a move with their crush if they didn't chicken out (Yeonho with Yongseung of course). 

Minchan was happy because his hard work and passion had paid well. And Hoyoung, well he didn't know what to expect with all the love drama that was going on.

Yeonho arrived at Minchan's house late. Kangmin, Dongheon, Hoyoung and Gyehyeon arrived together and Yongseung was never late in general. They were also two guys of the student council (and to be honest Minchan was right, they weren't pretty). Well at least his mom made him bring a cake so now his lateness wouldn't look so bad.

"Hi, we were waiting for you. Thanks for coming and you didn't have to bring a cake" Minchan opened the principal door wearing a very film student oufit (with a beret, trench coat and doc mattens boots). They walked to the film projection room, yes, a room in the house whose only function was to be like a mini movie theater. Minchan's parents were loaded with money and he was an only child, luckiest guy in the world. 

"It was at 6 not at 7" said Hoyoung, always the nagger

"It's 6:45, so" replied Yeonho, getting hit by the cushion Hoyoung threw.

Yeonho sat next to Yongseung and Gyehyeon. The projection room looked like a cinema but also had cushions and puff in it, Hoyoung put his head against Dongheon's shoulder, Kangmin was next to Hoyoung. Dongheon and Gyehyeon were in the middle seats

"Hey, that's my seat, ''said Minchan. Of course he wanted to be next to Gyehyeon. 

So Yeonho had to sit next Kangmin, one of them was obviously happier about this obviously. 

Minchan clicked the control remot in his hand and the projection began.

The film was about a boy (played by Gyehyeon) who was lost and didn't have an idea of what to do with his future. He was very passionate about music (with films of Gyehyeon playing the guitar and singing in the music club) but his father wanted him to be a lawyer.

In search for the answer, the boy summons a demon to help him to choose. The demon was an evil entity, destroyed the boys home and possessed him. Gyehyeon's evil acting was so good, he did a good job acting insane and destroying things.

At the end, the boy possessed by the demon chose the law school and left the boy alone when the choice was made.

"Why did the demon decide to study laws?" the boy asked himself with no answer.

At the end, a screen with lyrics appears to say "It was the decision that made the boy the unhappiest person but he convinced himself it was the best, to earn money".

Everyone clapped when it ended, the film made everyone feel uneasy. There was so much to unpack there. 

"Channie, are you okay?" Hoyoung dared to ask what everyone thought.

"Of course, this is not based on my personal experience. I am going to film school with my parents support but i want to reflect the reality of most students"

"Right, awesome film" said Hoyoung, obviously unsettled.

"President, can we eat already?" asked one of the student's council members. 

"Of course, my mother made pizza"

-o -

They went to the yard, the furniture was pretty. Minchan's house was like in a TV show.

"Anyone want alcohol?" asked Minchan 

Everyone gasped at this question, they were kids with strict parents. 

"Just kidding, i am just bring myself vodka and for you, coke"

"I also want vodka" said Gyehyeon this shocked everyone too. "What, i used to drink sometimes"

"Not at the house" said Dongheon quietly.

"Exactly"

The night went well, they were chatting about how exhausted they were for the end of semester and competitions near. But everyone was in a group, so Yeonho couldn't speak a lot with Yongseung, Kangmin was in the same situation with Yeonho but he wasn't worried as much, he did enjoy having a night like this with everyone in the clique. 

It passed half an hour when the two members of the school's council left and everyone felt the space was more intimate.

"I have an idea" said Hoyoung "Let's play truth or dare"

Gyehyeon chuckled "Are we 13?"

"Kangmi is and it will be fun unless you have something to hide" he picked in Gyhyeon’s nerve.

"Of course not, let's all be 13 then"

Yeonho was so nervous for this, this might be a trick of Hoyoung for him to confess his feelings for Yongseung, well he wasn't going to say anything today.

Hoyoung was the first one to spin the bottle and his victim was Minchan.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare, you already know everything about me"

"Mmm let's try something fun. Oh right. I dare you to drink a glass of spicy sauce"

"Really Hoyoung?" said Gyehyeon "Not even Kangmin will say something so lame"

"Hey" said Kangmin, he wasn't lame.

"Shut up, this is already difficult," said Minchan.

The glass was something small like something you drink shots with. Anyways, Minchan ended up spiced like no other time before. He drank almost a gallon of milk to calm down.

“Happy?” Minchand looked annoyed at Hoyoung, this was new.

“Actually no but you can take your revenge”

Minchan spun the bottle in silence with his watery eyes, the bottle chose Yongseung.

“Truth or dare”

“Truth, i am very honest so i don’t have anything to lose”

“Good choice although this game is lame” Hoyoung seemed offended with this statement. “Are you actually a robot or do you like someone?”

Yongseung chuckled, he took that so well “I am not a robot but i don’t like someone either, in fact i have never. Love will come later”

Yeonho almost choked in his drink but he didn’t want to be so obvious about it. 

“Are you telling the truth?”

“I will not lie about anything, i mean it.” 

“Good to know more things about you Yongseung” was all Minchan said.

“Can i skip my turn? I am really bad at those things” 

“I will take his turn,” Dongheon spoke over everyone.

Maybe the lame game will take an interesting turn. 

Dongheon spun the bottle and it was Gyehyeon’s turn to choose truth or dare, this caused tension because the stepbrothers didn’t have a good relationship.

“I chose truth, i don’t want to do dumb things” Gyehyeon sounded so petty

“Right, why do you drink?”

“Of course, you were going to ask about it” Gyehyeon smirked and Dongheon seemed upset about it. “Dongheon we are just one year apart and are step brothers since 6 months ago, stop trying to fit the overprotective brother role”

“You are right but you didn't answer the question”

“Because i want to and i feel great, i am not an alcoholic”

“Gyeoheyon spun the bottle let’s go to another person” said Hoyoung, cutting the tense moment for everyone.

And the direction was toward Yeonho who was nervous because he wasn't ready for anything.

“Truth” yeonho yelled the moment the bottle pointed at him.

“So it’s a confesion, nights huh?” Gyehyeon teased, he seemed annoyed for the conversation with Dongheon “Which one of here you don’t like and why?”

He froze, the answer was so obvious but he didn’t want to seem like a bad person for not liking everyone's favorite.

“I like everyone but i don't get along with kangmin, i guess we never have the opportunity”

“Why?” asked Gyehyeon 

“I don’t know, we don’t have anything in common”

“Thoughts Kangminie?

“He’ s right but i do like him” Kangmin was afraid this sounded like he was confessing his love “Someday we'll be friends”

“Yeah” Yeonho smiled

“I am getting tired of this, let’s over it and play a video game”

“I agree with Minchan” 

“Fine “ said Hoyoung” One day all the dirty secrets will be out”

”Calm down, sherlock”

“More like Nancy drew” 

The rest of the night was quiet as they played video games- Yeonho’s mind was when Yongseung confessed he had feelings for no one. He always assumed that his best friend kept a secret like him but the truth was Yongseung didn’t like him either. 

“Something in your mind? You are playing worse than the usual” Yongseung spoke over his thoughts.

You he wanted to say but definitely it will ruin the friendship

“It’s getting late, i should be home”

And it was late, at this point Dongheon and Hoyung were snuggling on the sofa and the rest was playing. kangmin was almost falling asleep on the sofa.

When the stepbrothers were leaving with Hoyoung and Kangmin. The younger one decided to make a move, he will treat Yeonho like a friend for the first time.

“Bye Yeonho” He kissed the older forehead. He took this as a surprise and stepped back “Why do you do that?I always kiss my friends and now we are friends, remember?

”I don’t think i will get used to” 

When Kanngmin left, Yeonho asked himself if forehead kisses were supposed to feel like it. arm and wanting for more.

  
  



	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school breaks and kisses between friends. Kangmin is a brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i think this is the most boring chapter in the fic because it's almost all dialogues but characcter development needed it.  
> I am torn apart because i want to finish this fic soon as possible before i lost motivation but also i want it to be a good fic not a rushed enemies to lover but well i am also a college student who just started classes again.  
> First time Yongseung has more than two lines in a chapter and i use him for plot development, i am sorry youngseung fans.  
> Anyways if you had any comment i will gladly read the reviews <3

The end of semester were the fattest weeks Yeonho had experienced. He was either studying for the exams, doing homework and final projects or practicing for the song festival. The time he spent with his friends during those weeks was very limited, he didn’t have lunch with Yongseung anymore unless it was for doing school work together and didn’t walk home with Hoyoung because Hoyoung practiced all afternoon.

Somehow he spent time with Kangmin. Yes, Kangmin the only person Yeonho would say he couldn’t stand aside his math teacher. 

It started one day. The math class was more difficult than usual, he wanted to stop thinking and just had a good time during break with his friends. Maybe someone of his friends could hang out.

**Gays gc**

**Me:** Hey, anyone want to have lunch together?

**My bff (broccoli friend forever):** I wish but i had a reunion with mathletes x.x

**Squirrel friend:** Third grade is killing me, and is killing channie and honey too

**Gye:** Sorry i am busy with projects :/

**Me:** Fine, i’ll eat alone

**Yoo Kangmin:** I will go , let’s meet at the cafeteria

So, he will spend the break with Kangmin, it was still odd because a month before Yeonho would swear for his life Kangmin hated him and he was fake but now he could see how stubborn and wrong he was.

Kangmin was waiting for him with cookies and chocolate flavor milk, Kangmin looked really pretty today . He always knew the younger was very good looking but this time it felt different. He wasn't pretty like a commercial face, more like a puppy, in a warm way growing in Yeonho's heart, he rejected that thought and walked.

“hey, how is school treating you?”

“Great, i am not complaining” Kangmin replied 

“Gosh i miss first grade”

Kangmin chuckled and offered a cookie to Yeonho.

The break went unexpectedly great, they had more things in common than Yeonho thought, they both liked video games so they talked about that, when the clock was ticking for the next class period, they started to walk to the school hall.

“I am very happy we spent the break together i was getting bored of spending all breaks in the classroom alone”

“You don’t have friends in your classroom?”

“No neither in my grade” the younger face darkened “all my friends of middle school went to differents schools and i am very shy to talk to someone”

“Hey i don’t mean to sound rude but you should make friends with people at least of the same age as you, you know dongheon and Hoyoung are graduating soon”

“But you won’t”

That caught Yeonho out of surprise, they started to get along recently, Why Kangmin would say things like they had been best friends?

“Someday before you for sure, I am sure there are a lot of people who want to be your friend. Maybe start looking for friends in the dance club. And don’t be shy, you are very interesting and cool”

“Thanks for the encouraging words, i 'll go now” Kangmin kissed Yeonho’s cheek this time, Yeonho stepped forward again. He just wasn’t used to kisses even more Kangmin’s kisses

“Another advice, don’t kiss people!” Yeonho was afraid if his face was reddened he felt it was.

“Why? don’t you like it?”

_ I don’t think i can handle it _ , Yeonho thought but didn’t want to say the words out loud. It would recognize the new feelings, feelings that were so unknown and conflictive to him.

“Some people are not used to it!” He didn’t mean to sound like a whine but it did. He was so embarrassed

“Get used to it, we are friends” Kangmin smiled and then started to walk to his classroom.

Kangmin was a brat.

-o-

The Last weeks were the worst time for everyone except Kangmin. Sure he had to do school projects and practice a lot for the dance competition but he had spent time with his crush and that’s one thing he thought he could never do. They were spending almost all the breaks together and even if it sounded bad, Kangmin was happy it was just the two of them. He felt like they didn’t talk before because he was always next to Hoyoung and Dongheon and Yeonho with Yongseung and Kangmin. Sure he missed the other boys but he never experienced being alone with Yeonho before.

The more they talked, the more he liked the snuggle teeth boy. He was so funny and pretty and more importante he always tried to help Kangmin if he needed. Kangmin didn’t want to ruin their friendship with a love confession but he couldn’t hide it and Yeonho reacted funny to his affection’s show.

“Hey baby, can you tell me why everytime Yeonho waits for me when we can go home together he looks stressed?” Hoyoung asked when they ended the dance practice that afternoon, it was very late so the boys were waiting for their families to pick them up

“No idea, ask him”

“I am afraid he won’t tell me anything, please don’t tell me you give him kisses”

“I do, he’s my friend now”

“We talked about this kid, you can’t give people kisses, it’s about consent” Hoyoung sighed

“He asked me for one yesterday when he went back for his classroom”

Hoyoung was shocked, what had happened in the last 3 weeks?

“Okay you might be into something, if anything happens please tell me, i hate losing the gossip because i had to go to college”

“Sure, i think we are friends.We are very close now” 

“A lot” Hoyoung chuckled.

Dongheon was listening to music with his earphones on but he plugged them out to talk to Hoyoung and Kangmin.

“Sorry for overheard your conversation but if you are going to date Yeonho please tell me so i can talk with him”

“No, you aren’t going to embarrass him, we are cool parents”Hoyoung shouted 

-o-

The popular opinion on Kim Yongseung at High School was he was like a robot. He only thinks about school and rubik’s cube. But Yongseung was a blond boy who cared so much about his family and friends. Yongseung cared so much about Yeonho (more than Yeonho himself thought) and he was quite worried about Yeonho’s recent behavior. Besides the stress about the end of school’s year, Yeonho seemed irritated in a weird way, like he was a scaredy cat when someone brought dating themes in a conversation. Younseung thought he had an idea what was happening and he would solve it like he did with equations.

They hadn’t eaten together at lunch in a while, sure they were classmates but Youngseung always sat in the front next to the teacher’s desk and Yeonho in the back. Also when the worked on the school's project together Youngseung didn’t like to waste time talking so it was the very first time in weeks when they would hold a conversation besides sending memes in the groupchat.

“I am so tired of school, what if i just drop out and try my luck as a busking singer” Yeonho sighed 

“Nope, you don’t want to break your mother’s heart”

“Right”

Yongseung let Yeonho eat before he dropping the bomb aka asking him was wrong

“Is something wrong with you? You know we hadn’t talk a lot recently but you can always count on me, we are best friends after all”

“The school’s stress only”

Yeonho was a liar everybody knew it but Yongseung couldn’t take it today.

“Tell me the truth, we are friends you can trust me”

Yeonho sighed and looked to another direction

“I just had very conflicted feelings recently”

“What feelings?”

“Um, i think i want to be close with someone like been together all day hearing about their day but at the same time i don’t want him close, he makes me feel my heart thumps so fast, it’s ridiculous”

“Yeonho i know you like me”

Yeonho jumped out of surprise. Crap, this wasn't about Yongseung and it will ruin things.

“You are really important to me but i don’t feel the same way. I am sorry i hope we still be friends because you are my best friend”

“It’s okay and this isn’t about you. I did like you but i don’t know anymore. We can be friends. I was worried you would hate me for liking you but please give me space, this was very hard for me”.

“Okay, i will wait, you can always count with me”

Yongseung didn’t know how well his plan went because maybe they talked about the elephant in the room (he had known since months ago) but now Yeonho was running to the classroom and didn’t say anything else. He wasn’t people smart as he was with school

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song festival is finally happening and everyone brings banner like it as a sports game. Kangmin is Yeonho's biggest fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there is only one chapter of the story left.  
> I am mad i rushed the plot but to be honest, i don't know how to write a long fic, it has been a long time since i wrote one. This is really cheesy and bad but the fluff, it's the most important.  
> I appreciate all reviews and comments, please leave me one if you can.   
> PS: i think i should write a gyechan spinoff, what do you think?

The Song festival was near the corner. Yeonho felt so nervous and it was weird, it wasn’t his first time on a stage he had already performed since middle school, he loved music so much and hoped he could study music in college, so what was different this time? Kangmin, obviously. 

It was kind of ridiculous because the younger always told him how much he loved hearing him sing. Recently he sent Kangmin voice notes singing every night so he could have sweet dreams (they were getting even cheesier than Dongheon and Hoyoung and weren’t officially dating). Maybe because the whole thing was complicated. They were friends, they became friends, that was a sure thing. But trying to understand the romantic feelings left Yeonho clueless. 

He thought all his life he liked Yongseung but what he felt for Kangmin was different. With Yongseung he always felt comfortable at his side and imagined they would end together, that was the way life has always been. With Kangmin, he felt comfortable too but he wanted to be the reason the younger smiled and laughed, he wanted Kangmin offered the cookies he just bought because he knew Yeonho liked them, he wanted his kisses, the forehead kisses, the cheek kisses, he dreamt about kissing his lips a lot. He wanted Kangmin.

“Yeonho, are you listening to me?” Minchan spoke over his thoughts

“Why are you doing here?”

Minchan sighed “No clue you were spacing out. I told you I came to give you the program for tomorrow to check everything is alright as Gyehyeon told me to do ''.

“Why me? I don’t remember he told me to do that.”

“I bet you didn’t listen to him like you did to me, please check it”

Yeonho looked up and wondering why he had to do that, why Minchan didn’t just sent him a message

“Why are you here? i know you could just sent a message”

“You got me, you think Gyehyeon would like it if i give him flowers tomorrow?

Yeonho rolled his eyes, Minchan was so oblivious.

“You could just send a message for that too! but yes he would like it.”

“Aren’t you happy to see me? i am graduating soon you know” Minchan batted his eyelashes saying this.

Yeonho pumped him in his left arm and smiled, he couldn’t believe he was the school council president.

“Anyways what’s wrong with you? You aren’t a pensative kind”

“Nothing i am nervous, wait do you really like Gyehyeon?” 

“No, i am buying him flowers in a very bro platonic way”

Yeonho rolled his eyes sometimes, Minchan could be so annoying.

“Okay but why?”

“I don’t know, who can explain feelings? But well when we met, i was very depressed because Hoyoung rejected me and started to date Dongheon within a week of difference, Hoyoung invited me to go to a picnic with Dongheon and his new stepbrother i accepted it because i couldn’t say no to Hoyoung and i don’t know, there weren't any bells that day but he really shook my world “. When Minchan said the shook my world part his shiny eyes got even shinier, he was in love..” We liked the same kind of music and since his mother obligated him to go out with Dongheon a lot, i was invited to make the situation less awkward. He made me realize i was capable of doing the film thing, he likes my music composition. I just feel he is right for me and i am right for him”

“Wow that’s really sweet for you”

“Oh my god i overshared a lot, forget about everything i said, wait why aren’t you surprised that i liked Hoyoung?”

“I was kind of the same situation eh but let’s not talk about it, it’s late i should go home”

“Yeah i agree, let’s pretend this never happened”

And Yeonho walked thinking about Minchan’s words about feeling Gyehyeon was right for him and wondered if he was right for Kangmin.

-o-

Kangmin was running in circles in Hoyoung’s bedroom, thinking about tomorrow was killing his nerves. Tomorrow was the awaited song festival of the end of the school year. It was his first time he was going to one but also and most importantly Yeonho would be singing in it. Ah he knew if he confessed his feelings for the older would be cheesy and kind of lame also maybe Yeonho wouldn’t feel the same and wouldn’t attend the dance competition the next week.

“Kangmin, i told you already if you think it’s the moment you should do”

“You are not the one who could risk a friendship”

“Look kid. Yeonho kisses you and sings you lullabies every night, it’s not crazy thinking he might like you back and even if he didn’t i would obligate him to go to the next competition next week. His mother already let him and also he should do it for me”

“Ah, what is love so hard”

“You are the one making it hard, don’t overthink it, just believe in yourself and me”

Hoyoung bumped Kangmin in his right arm when his phone started to ring.

“Ah, it’s Yongseung i dunno what he is calling, i am gonna answer”

“Hi, hoyoung sorry for calling you out of sudden but you’re the only one i am close enough and so it's Yeonho” The phone was in speaker so Kangmin was hearing too, what was this about?

“What’s wrong, Seung?”

“Maybe I shouldn't tell you this but Yeonho likes me well he liked me” Kangmin was going to scream, wait what? but Hoyoung threw a pillow at him so he could shut up. “I knew for months and tried to think if I felt the same but I didn't. I just see him as my best friend. Well he seems quite stressed the last weeks i asked him what was about and he told me he had conflicted feelings for someone. I told him I knew he liked me and how I felt then Yeonho said he liked me but he was hurt how I handled things and we haven't spoken since then, what should i do?

Kangmin’s emotions were on a rollercoaster so Yeonho liked Yongseung (sadness) but not anymore, he liked someone else (hopeness?). 

“You should go support him tomorrow, I think everything should be okay between you right now. You didn’t do anything wrong but it wasn't the most friendly way either. Don’t worry Yongseung you are going to be still best friends, your friendship is so important to Yeonho”

“Thanks a lot Hoyoung sorry for bothering you”

“You’re welcome and don’t worry though we should talk more, byee”

When Hoyoung hung up, he hugged Kangmin, it was like he had finally won Yeonho’s heart

“You knew Yeonho liked Yongseung?” Kangmin said breaking the victory hug

“Yes but if i told you, you would just give up and now look at you. Don’t be dumb, you are the one Yeonho likes”

“Well, i felt betrayed but maybe you are right. Maybe i am the one he likes”

“If he calls you tonight to sing you a lullaby, he is in love with you”

Later that night, Yeonho called Kangmin to sing him his favorite song so he could sleep well. 

-o-

The song festival event was at 5pm in the school auditorium. There were only 20 students in all school in the music club but only 5 will sing a solo song. The rest was organized by duos or trios (by singing or playing an instrument), it would start with all of them singing the school anthem first. Yeonho solo was one of the last numbers in the programm, he thought he would die of anxiety waiting. It wasn’t his first time singing solo he had done before but he felt more conscious of himself singing in front of a crowd (to be honest they would be all families and probably 20 students aside from the friends of the members club).

“Hey calm down, you are going to do great. That’s it what you are singing alone” Said Gyehyeon. 

“Do you ever think we are going to sing in front of a crowd?”

“Yeonho you did it last year too!”Said Gyehyeon pissed “And it went well, stop freaking out you are getting on my nerves. Now he sounded pissed and it meant he was getting the president's club pissed.

“That’s not a good advice but i will take it”

When the curtain was up, he could see his family in the crowd, his nephews and niece were cheering him up and that killed all the anxiety and nervousness he felt before, they were his biggest fans. When he looked down in the crowd he found his friends group with banners that said “Let’s go Gyehyeon and Yeonho” Oh my god. It was cute but embarrassing, it wasn’t a competition or a game, it was more like a concert, how could they not understand?

Looked aside the cringey banners, Kangmin was holding a banner that said “Yeonho’s biggest fan” 

He chuckled, that was cringey too but it was also the cutest because Kangmin seemed embarrassed of holding the banner.

The programm went very well, all of the students did great. Gyehyeon’s solo received a big clap from the crowd and Minchan seemed so excited about it, Gyehyeon sure felt embarrassed when he saw it. Finally it was the time for Yeonho’s turn, he stood up in the center and suddenly felt all the anxiety again but he remembered Gyehyeon’s words “You’ve done before and it went well” He breathed and thought only about the piano’s chord of the song.

When he finished he heard a lot of claps that made him smile, his family seemed so proud of him and his friends did too. Kangmin’s expression was different, he seemed struck, love struck.

The festival ended with big claps and ovations. The friend group walked to the backstage to congratulate Gyehyeon and Yeonho

“You did so well, Gye. I am sure our parents are very proud” Said Dongheon softly to his brother

“Did they come? I didn’t see them in the crowd”

“They arrived late but they didn’t miss your number” 

“Ah, i am glad”

Hoyoung looked at the corner and then grabbed Dongheon’s collar “I think your parents are calling us, let’s go” 

“But they aren’t” Then Dongheon looked behind where Minchan was grabbing a flower bouquet. “Oh i see them, Yeonho you did great too, see you later”

“Aren’t they calling me too?” Gyehyeon’s asked when he saw Minchan with the flower bouquet.

“You did a great job, these are for you” Said Minchan with his smooth expression.

“You didn’t have to but thank you, black velvets roses are my favorite flowers”

“Let 's go. It’s getting weird” Said Yeonho quietly to Kangmin and Yongseung who stepped aside from the new lovebirds.

“Congratulations, you did really well. Usually I don't enjoy Justin bieber’s song but your voice helped me to forget it.”

Yeonho smiled. Yongseung always talked like that, too polite but still saying what he was really thinking. He missed him.

“Thank you for coming, you too Kangmin. But i want to complain about the banners, it was a concert not a basketball game”

“Of course, it was Dongheon’s idea and he didn’t listen to us. But i guess all of us wanted to show our support”

“Thank you really”

“I am going to salute your family, I think your mother invited me for dinner, I can go. Also I want to congratulate Gyehyeon if Minchan finished his love confession” Yongseung left and now it was just Kangmin and Yeonho.

“Hi, you did great. I think you were the best” Kangmin said shyly.

“HI, thanks. Your banner was my favorite but i think you should discuss it with my nephew, who 's my biggest fan” Yeonho laughed at his own joke but Kangmin was still, did that bother him?

“I like you a lot,” Kangmin said whispering.

“I am sorry I couldn't hear you, are you mad at me?”

“No” Kangmin shouted “I am in love with you, I have been for so long. Everything about you is so precious to me. I don’t think i have felt this way before”

Yeonho was in shock, he suspected it but how can Kangmin like him? He wasn’t handsome or anything special

“Do you hate me?” Kangmin asked sadly

“No, don’t think that again. It’s weird, why do you like me? I am nothing special and you are so pretty”

“Don’t say that. You are the prettiest person i know and everything about you is perfect in my eyes”

Kangmin stood on his toes and grabbed Yeonho’s face with his hands and kissed him in the lips. It was the first kiss for them both.

It got Yeonho by surprise but he kissed back and put his arm around Kangmin’s shoulder. Kangmin’s lips were softer than he imagined, he hoped he wasn’t as a bad kisser as he thought. He didn’t know how much they had been kissing but suddenly reality hit him. Someone could watch them, they were at school. When he parted the kiss, Kangmin was flushed and seemed so happy, he wanted to kiss him again.

“Sorry, i don’t think it’s appropriate doing it at school, but i feel the same way you do. I have never felt like this before. It’s scary, I think I like you too much. I want to kiss you again and make you happy”

“Yeonho” Kangmin had tears in his eyes, it was like all his dreams had come true.

Yeonho hugged him and also started to cry. He didn’t know why he was conflicted with his feelings before? Now everything was so clear, He liked Kangmin.

Their hug broke because Yeonho’s phone was ringing.

“Oh sorry”

It was Yongseung calling.

“We had to go to dinner at your house. We are waiting for you, also don’t kiss in the school you know it’s inappropriate”

Yeonho felt his cheeks burning, so Yongseung saw them.

“I had to go, i’ll talk you later”

“Yeah” Kangmin smiled shyly.

Yeonho’s face was hurting from smiling so much and his heart was thumping. Kangmin liked him

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dance competiton and a proporsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of the fanfic. Even though i wish this was better written i am proud of myself for finished it. It shows i don't know anything about dancing and i am not an usa citizen but well i tried. Thank you everyone who finishes this fic.  
> I think someday i want to edit it so it could be a work i can be proud and satisfed of my writting until then i am going to publish this scrappy draft.  
> I want to write more fics abot vrvr because the tag is dead and i love all the ships, so expect more of me in the future.  
> Reviews and comments are always appreciate.

Since last week Yeonho's life has changed. Yoo Kangmin liked him, and he liked Yoo Kangmin. He always thought how crazy it was that he hated Kangmin so much for not talking with him, thinking Kangmin was fake and thinking he was better than anyone else when actually Kangmin was shy to talk because he had a crush on Yeonho. He would punch himself of two months ago, how fast feelings changed. 

There was only a problem in the status of his love life. He and Kangmin weren’t officially dating. Sure they kissed that day in the auditorium and hundred times more after that, held hands but nobody asked directed the other to date. Of course both answers were going to be yes, they liked so much. But Yeonho still wanted to do the things right, maybe it was old fashioned for him and Kangmin was okay with how their relationship was going. Kangmin deserved to be asked out properly and he wanted to be special. He couldn’t think how and time was running because tomorrow was the dance competition. Everyone was so excited because they were going to go to another city without the supervision of their parents. Thought Gyehyeon and Dongheon’s mother was going to be responsible but she was super chill, coolest mother Yeonho knew.

“Hey, what are you gonna pack for tomorrow?” Yongseung asked. Right he was with Yongseung, who came to Yeonho’s house for the checklist for the luggage

“It’s only one day, don’t bring a lot of things”

“Okay i will only bring a rubik's cube”

Yeonho chuckled, Yongseung was such a nerd.

“What 's wrong? You just spaced out and stared at the wall”

“I want to ask Kangmin to date me but i don’t know how”

“Aren’t you dating already? You are always kissing in school”

Yeonho flushed, he should talk more seriously with Kangmin about public displation of love.

“No, i mean we like each other but we hadn’t ask properly if we want to be boyfriends”

“I don’t know much about Kangmin to answer correctly. Maybe he would appreciate sentimentalist presents more”

Yeonho now had an idea

-0-

Everyone had to get up early in the morning because the trip was 2 hours long. They all were sitting in Gyehyeon and Dongheon’s mother van. Dongheon and Gyehyeon were in the front seat with their mother, Hoyoung’s carried Kangmin in his lap, Minchan carried Yongseung and Yeonho was in the middle. They were uncomfortable but it was such a funny trip, they sang a long the songs in the radio and laughed about dumb jokes. When they arrived in the auditorium where the competition was going to take place, they met the other club members and registered. Kangmin’s number was early in the program and Hoyoung and Dongheon’s number was one of the last ones. 

“We are going to see around to the city, good luck preparing for the competition” Said Minchan, Mrs. Jo now Lee stayed with the dancers and told them if they needed her to call.

Minchan, Yeonho, Gyehyeon and Yongseung went to a pizzeria near the auditorium, they were starving from the trip. They ordered a classic with only pepperoni.

“Your mom is nice” Minchan told Gyehyeon.

“She is, she likes you” Gyehyeon told him with a little smile.

“Please not in front of us, I am eating,” Yeonho said with an exaggerated disgust.

“Said the one who kisses his boyfriend in school” Gyehyeon replied back

Minchand and Yongseung chuckled at this.

“I can’t believe i am the only one who is single, i am the third wheel of everyone now” said Yongseung

“Hey don’t be sad. I am trying to convince Gyehyeon to date you”

Gyehyeon hit Minchan’s in the arm.

“I am sorry this idiot scared you, Yongseung. We believe in monogamy”

“I am not scared but i wouldn’t never date Minchan”

“Sometimes i don’t believe i do”

“But you love meee” said Minchan putting his face in front of Gyehyeon’s with an annoying overly cute voice.

“Oh the competition is starting soon, we should go now” interrupted Yeonho when he saw the clock in his phone. 

-0-

The auditorium was almost full, that got Yeonho by surprise, this was the first dance competition he attended. All the numbers were good if he was going to judge with his little knowledge of things Kangmin teached him. Yongseung was very attentive to all the numbers, he used to go to dance class when he was in middle school but quitted in high school for the mathletes. Maybe he should pursue his passion for dance again next year. When Yeonho knew Kangmin’s number was next, nervousness began. He saw Kangmin dance before it didn’t make sense. But thinking of him in make up and whatever he was going to wear made him anxious, maybe Kangmin could be more beautiful. 

Kangmin showed on stage with glitter tears in his face as makeup and wearing a blue sweater with shorts. His number was so beautiful, it had strong and sharp movements but still a dedicated dance number. His facial expression was great, showing sadness when the song needed it. When he finished on the ground looking at the judges with a sad smile was so beautiful, claps were hearing all over the place. Yeonho still felt the shivers the dancing induced in him.

The next numbers seemed so shallow for him, after seeing Kangmin’s dance the other ones lacked so many things. Without noticing, Dongheon and Hoyoung’s number arrived. It was a beautiful contemporary dance. It was a representation of Hades and Persephone's myth, Hades chased Persephone and in one part, they danced together then they got apart but the dance number ended with the both of them running into each other’s arms. When the number ended, the sound of the claps was so loud. They sure were going to win. 

It was the break before the judges announced the winners so everyone went to meet their families and friends. 

“Wow you were awesome, all of you” said Minchan excitedly.

“I slipped in the last part” said Hoyoung with all of sadness in his voice

“You were great, wait until you hear the judges,” said Dongheon hugging his boyfriend, they looked so beautiful in their hades and persephone costumes. “Hey, it will be better if we talk when this is over. No offense but being so nervous and expectant makes you more irritable”

Nobody argued and left the backstage to go back to their seats. Though Yeonho wished he could say something to Kangmin

-0-

The results were announced after an hour and half. Dongheon and Hoyoung’s number won in the category of duos and got one of the highest scores in the competition. Kangmin made it to the top 10 in the category of male solos, it was still a big deal because it was his first time he participated in a dance competition.

Everyone congratulated them and made sure Kangmin felt the importance of the achievement of his dance. Mrs. Jo now Lee brought them to the mall of the city and said they were free to hang out there but they had to meet at 6 pm for driving to their home city. Also she said to be extra careful with Kangmin because he was a baby. 

Dongheon and Hoyoung went to all clothestore because Dongheon wanted to try new clothes. The big group was the rest of them who went directly to eat something. Then Minchan, Gyehyeon and Yongseung went to the bookstore (they were the biggest nerds of the gang). Kangmin and Yeonho were left alone and they started to blush. 

“What do you want to do?” asked Kangmin shyly 

“Let’s go the arcade so you can beat me in the dance machine and i can beat you in anything else”

“More like I beat you in everything!” Kangmin replied playful.

They had so much fun in the shooting games, in the basketball games (where they both sucked), the dance games. Sadly they got a small number of tickets. 

“I wanted the teddy bear so bad” Kangmin whined

“I am going to bring you something better”.

When Yeonho arrived at the prize exchanges, Kangmin didn’t see what he brought.

Yeonho opened his hand and it was a spiderman’s yoyo then Yeonho opened his backpack when he took a bouquet of sunflowers.

“My dear Kangmin, the first time we went on a date, it was when we saw spider verse 2. Could you be my sunflower and my boyfriend?” 

Kangmin teared up and hugged him so tightly.

“You are so chessy! Of course i want to be your boyfriend”

Yeonho hugged him back and kissed his cheek, this wasn’t too much for the public light.

“Sorry for interrupting you, but it’s time to go” said Hoyoung, breaking the moment. They broke the hug as soon as possible.

They looked around and saw the rest of the squad there, in a killing silence.

“How much have you been there?!” 

“About an hour, we told in the groupchat to go to the arcade but you anticipate us and seemed concentrated in your own world, we didn’t tell you anything”

Yeonho was so ashamed but so glad because they didn’t kiss in the arcade. It wasn’t so embarrassing.

-0-

On the trip back to the homecity everyone fell asleep, they were so tired. Kangmin’s head as on Yeonho’s should and he couldn’t believe that beautiful and kind boy was now his boyfriend. He planted a kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes to fall asleep as well. He felt Kangmin’s kisses on his forehead and smiled. 

“Goodnight boyfriend, go to sleep”

“Goodnight boyfriend i am going to dream with you”

Yeonho loved Kangmin


End file.
